Card That Lead The Way
by ShiningButterfly
Summary: This is a rewrite of Vanguard Brawlers. Void is has invaded New Vestoria, Drago and the other bakugan escaped to Earth asking Dan and the brawlers for help. How will they find a way to defeat Void. Then Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki, Katsuragi Kamui and Tokura Misaki appeared with strange bakugan. Who are they, why do they know Void. What adventure will they have to overcome?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

**Hi This is ShiningButterfly. This is the rewrite of Vanguard Brawlers. I know you are expecting Vanguard Brawlers new chapter, but I can not think of anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"I'm home Mom" a twelve year old boy with brown hair wearing red clothes walked in the house throwing his backpack on the couch and headed for the kitchen. He open the refrigerator, scran though the multiple of food in it and found the one he was looking for. He reach out for the pudding behind the cheese, he licked his lips. Getting a spoon, began peeling off the lid. His mom walked in the kitchen.

"Dan what are you doing here, don't you have a date with Runo" Miyoko said

"Mom that is in one hour" Dan look at his watch on his wrist

"Dan look at the clock behind me" his mom pointed her behind her to the wall

Dan walk pass her and look at the clock, his eyes widen as he saw the hour hand "Shoot Runo is going to be mad" he threw the spoon behind him into the sink, putting the pudding in the refrigerator, rushing to put his shoes and ran out the door "Bye mom" he shouted before running down the street

It has been 2 years since Drago and the other bakugan left Earth. Everyone has been the same since they left, Alice is has been happily living with her grandfather, Julie and Billy have been communicating since Billy is traveling, Marucho has been the same hanging around everyone. Shun well he is the same, Dan And Runo have been dating for two years. They don't go to many dates, but they are together. Most of the time is when Runo complains about Dan being late, not knowing where they can go or Dan has no plan but in the end Dan has an idea.

* * *

At the park, a girl with light blue hair in two ponytails, she had an impatient look on her face. Her arms are crossed, her eye keep twitching and she keep taping her foot "Man, where is he. That Dan Kuso, when he gets here I am going to show him, who's boss" she said to herself, after a few moments she slowly stop tapping her foot, she began to roll her heel side to side "It's so lonely without Tigrerra here" she said, looking at the sky thinking of her Hao Bakugan partner "I miss her"

"Runo" she heard her name called. Runo turn to see Dan running up to her, he arrived at the bench, he put his hands on his knee breathing deeply "Sorry… Runo… Traffic… Man I can't breathe" he said with grasp in between words

"Man, how many times I have to tell you Dan not to be late on the date that you set up" Runo yelled at him. Dan cover up his ears with his hands cushioning up the outburst.

"Ok Runo I know that I messed up one" Dan stop at Runo's glared "Two" Runo continued to glare "Three…" Dan trail off. Runo closed her eyes and sighed "So where are we going this time, Kuso" she put her hands on hips

"I thought we can catch a movie today" Dan said

"But Dan we did that on the last time" Runo said

Dan flinched and began thinking "A walk in the mall" he said

"Hmmn that is good, but I used all of my allowance last time" Runo said

"Visit Marucho and the others" Dan said

"That is not a date" Runo shook her head and face palmed

"Well I have no idea where we are going" Dan cried

A lightning struck in the air, Dan and Runo froze at the loud strike. They uncover their ears, they put it over their ears when the lightning struck. Wind furiously blew around them, they put their arms up to block the wind, but it was two hard to block. They can see black mist surrounding then at the corner of their eyes. The wind died and the mist disappeared along with it.

"What was that" Runo said as her ears are still ringing from the lightning

"I don't know" Dan said looking at the sky "That is so weird though"

"I know why would thunder strike in the middle of the day" Runo said

"That is the question I want to ask" Dan looked at the sky then he blinked, putting his hand over his eyes looking that the sun

"Dan what's wrong" Runo ask

"That" Dan pointed to the sun

Runo looked at the direction and cover her eyes, she show six little dots getting bigger and bigger as they fell. They all headed straight to Dan, Dan cried and run around to dodge the them. Runo tried to calm Dan down, but he was panicking and not listening at the same time. The six dots one by one they all hit Dan's forehead. Dan fell to the ground with a huge red mark on his forehead.

"Dan" Runo kneeled down next to him "Are you alright"

Dan got up and rubbed his red forehead "Yeah I'm fine. but what is that" the hover over the six dots that bang Dan in the head. They were six different color ball laying in the grass, they are colored Red, Blue, Green, White, Brown and Purple.

"What are they" Runo poked the White one with her index finger, lightly rolling it "They look familiar" she said

Dan pick the Red ball up "They are bakugan" he said, examining it "But I agree they look familiar"

"No way which one" Runo picked up the one just poked on

"I don't know" Dan said picking up the Purple and Green color, Runo picked up the Blue and Brown ball.

The Red one began to pop open then the Green, Purple, Blue, White and Purple.

"Man, that was a big fall" the Blue one said

"I just want to know where are we" said the Brown one

"But it's better to find Daniel and the other" said the Red one

"But first we need to know whose hand are we on" the White one said

"What!" they all cried looking at Dan and Runo who were staring at bakugan in their hands

"D-Drago" Dan gasped looking at the Pyrus bakugan

"Tigrerra" Runo hugged the Haos bakugan in her hands, rubbing her face against the bakugan

"U-U-Uh, Runo" Preyas blushed

"Runo stop doing it" Gorem blushed also "We understand you are very happy, but can you stop doing this"

"Oh sorry" Runo notice what is she doing "How did you going get back to Earth, we thought you all can't back to Earth"

"That is something we we need to discuss" Drago said, turning to Dan "Dan are you able to contact the others"

"Ok" Dan push a button on his watch and the top lift up. Dan press a few numbers and th screen what a cartoon Marucho with a phone next to him. After a few ring,s Marucho's face popped on the screen.

"Hi Dan what can I do for you" Marucho said

"Hey-" Dan said but was cut off "Marucho" Preyas jumped from Runo's hand to Dan's wrist "Oh Marucho how've you been little bud. You haven't change ever since I left" he said

Marucho was shocked to see his Aquos partner "Oh Preyas, is that you. It's been a long time, where is Angelo and Diablo" he ask

"Those two are in New Vestroia standing guard for us" Preyas said

"Standing guard" Marucho, Dan and Runo said in unison

"Marucho" Drago pushed Preyas out of the screen "Can you call the other, we need to talk to all of you about New Vestroia"

"On it. I'll send Kato to pick guys up" Marucho said

"Alright" Dan said then the screen went black

* * *

Kato arrived at the park with a limo, Dan and Runo climbed in as Kato drive them to Marucho's house. Kato guided them through the big house and into Marucho's room. He knocked on the door and open it "Master Marucho, Master Dan and Miss Runo have arrived"

"Thanks Kato. Dan, Runo come on in" Marucho said

Dan and Runo walked in see Marucho sitting in his desk, Alice and Julie on the green couch sitting, chatting to each other, And Shun leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

Julie stood up with her hand on her hips "So Dan what is this surprise, you guy are telling us. Wait don't tell" she put her hand up "You and Runo are finally going to be together and forever"

Both Dan and Runo blushed "No, that's not it" they both exclaimed in unison

"Come on you two, it's been two years since you got your first date. You guys haven't confessed your feelings yet" Julie said

"Ok Julie would you shut your mouth for a minute. We are trying to tell you something" Runo exclaimed

"Ok ok" Julie put her hand in defeat "I'll just sit down" Julie sat back down next to Alice

Dan took a deep breath "Ok once we show you, you promise not to freak out" he said

They all nodded except Marucho who know what is happening. Dan put his hand out that is clenched up, he turn his hand over and open it, revealing bakugan balls.

"Dan" Julie cried "These are bakugan…"

One by one they all popped open.

Julie gasped "G-Gorem" she cried

"It's nice to see you, Julie" Gorem said hopping on to her shoulder

"Oh Gorem" Julie grab her Subterra partner and hug him tightly

"Hydranoid" Alice pick up her Darkus partner

"It's nice to see you again Alice" Hydranoid hissed

"Oh Hydranoid" she held him to her chest

"Hello Shun" Shun turn to his shoulder seeing a Ventus bakugan on it "You have grown since I last saw you" she said

Shun picked his partner up "Skyress" he said

Dan and Runo smiled at all the happy reunions, Preyas flew over to Marucho "Wow this is most emotional reunion I ever seen" he said as tears fall down his face

"Yeah" Marucho nodded

Drago fel up from Dan's shoulder "I'm sorry to interrupt the happy reunion, but we have business to do" he said

"Oh yeah, you should you will explain why all six of you came back" Dan said

"Dan" Drago turned around "We aren't talking about the six of us, all bakugan form, New Vestroia is transported to Earth" he said

They all gasped "What did you say" Dan cried

"Let me explain you everything from the beginning. Ever since we left..." Drago began "Every bakugan from different attributes were living peacefully. Nothing change, no arguments, battles or fights between the bakugan, everything was the same. Until the past few months" Drago explained

Skyress spoke up "There was an unknown black mist that came to New Vestroia. The bakugan and also us have no idea what it was, most of the bakugan are hit by it. They turn angering, furious all of a sudden as if something was controlling them. We have no choice, but to battle them. Defeating each bakugan they return to normal"

"But" Hydranoid hissed "No matter how many times, they were still affected by the mysterious mist"

"I ask the Six Ancient Bakugan for their knowledge, but they have no idea what that mist is" Drago said

"We made an emergency meeting and decided that to bring all of the bakugan to Earth" Tigrerra said

"And you know how hard it is to free the bakugan and transport them to Earth with the Perfect Core" Preyas said

"The Apollonir and the Five Ancient Bakugan have fully agreed, letting all of the bakugan to stay on Earth. They will do their best to trap the mist in New Vestroia" Gorem said

"Apollonir have gave me special permission to come to Earth. The effect from separating from the Perfect Core made me to lose some of my evolution, I will be Ultimate Dragonoid for a while" Drago said

"So what happens to everyone, seeing bakugan on their front door will give them quite a scare" Alice said

"You don't have to worry about that. Apollonir and I use some of the Perfect Core's power to change their memories as if we never left Earth" Drago said

"Awesome" Dan said "So what will you guys be doing while every bakugan is here"

"We will be on the look out, Apollonir and the others may not enough power to stall them from Earth. It's the best way is to gain some information" Skyress said

"Aside from that" Preyas said "Why don't we party around, it's been so long since we last met. Let's party around, have some popcorn or go watch a movie"

Marucho laughed "Preyas is right, the last time we've been together was two years ago" he said

"I can go ask Kato to prepare us a party" Marucho went to his screen

"Oooo, what kind of food are there" Julie look at his screen

"Since this is a reunion party, we should make it special" Marucho said

"Yeah and what about this and this" Julie and Marucho were preparing the party food, Runo and Alice joined in after wards. Shun and Dan watch them prepare for the party.

"Since whens the last time we have this much fun, I mean I haven't seen everyone this happen in two years" Dan said

"I agree" Shun said

"Dan" Dan turn to Drago "Do you think this a good idea" he said

"What about the party, come on don't be a party popper" Dan said

"No, not that. I am worried about the other bakugan and the other coming to Earth" Drago said "What if Apollonir and the Ancient Bakugan have not enough power to hold the mist back and come to Earth. I didn't want to bring you all any trouble like Naga came"

"You are still worried about that" Skyress said "I thought we would end that conversation"

"But Skyress" Drago began

"Drago it's fine. I'm sure Apollonir and the Six Ancient bakugan are able to hold it back. Even if the mist come to Earth, we will fight it together. Drago" Dan gave him a thumbs up "Remember we are pals and partners, and don't you forget that" he said

Drago nodded "You're right"

"Now we are talking" Dan said

Drago plop himself on Dan's shoulder "You have matured since I last saw you" he said

"Of course" Dan put his hand on his hip and put his chest out in pride "It's been two years. I need to mature some time" he said

"Hey Dan what do you want to eat for the party" Marucho ask

"How about this, this, this and this" Dan picked about ten different foods

"Dan this a party for everyone not you" Runo said

"What I get hungry" Dan said

Drago sweatdrop "Take back what I said, you haven't mature" he said

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean" Dan cried

Everyone laughed after that.

* * *

**What do you think. I hope you like it. Review it this story if you can. Now to the next chapter. What will happen Drago and the others can they find a why to destroy Void from New Vestoria. What is happening next chapter, read it if you want to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**This is ShiningButterfly. This is the second chapter of Card That Lead The Way. It is now New Year of 2015, it is my one anniversary of signing up on Fanfiction. I hope is this is a good present for starting the new year. Now to the chapter.**

* * *

It's been one month since, Drago and the others came back to Earth. Everything was different since the bakugan are back on Earth. Everyone is happier, having more fun and more battles have been fought. Dan and the others monitor every person and bakugan, if the mist have arrived on Earth affecting both human and bakugan. But nothing happening in the past month, everyone was the same, nothing happened no mist, no bakugan have been rampaging around out of control.

"Man" Dan slump on the table "This is so boring, no one wants to brawl with me. Plus today is so hot" he looked at the sun

Shun out down his glass cup "Well do something about it. We still have to figure out what is that mysterious mist in New Vestroia"

"Shun's right" Marucho drink his orange juice "It's been a month and we found nothing"

Alice put down her tea cup "I even ask Grandfather to help, but he has no clue what is that mist" she said

"Come on, we have almost ask everyone in Bayview and there is still no information. We need to get some help" Dan stand up pushing his chair back, the chair was pushed too far and hit someone making him to drop his tray with two drinks on it. The two glass shattered on the pavement, the juice spilling on the ground. The boy that Dan bumped into glared at Dan "Hey watch where you're going" he cried

Dan looked at the boy, his hair was very spiky black hair that went above his head by two inches, he is shorter than Dan by three inches. Wearing a red long sleeves shirt, with a black vest over it and blue jeans, and red shoes "I am so sorry" Dan quickly apologized "Are you alright"

"Alright? You should look behind you before you stand up" he angrily cried

"Hey kid I just said I was sorry" Dan put his hands up

"Don't call me kid. I have a name you know" he said cross his arms

"So what is it" Dan crossed his arms

"Why do I have to tell you" the boy put his hand on his hips "And besides we haven't finish about why you bumped into me"

"I said I was sorry, okay. What else do you want me to do" Dan exclaimed

They glared at each other, the other were trying calm down the two boys "Kamui-kun" Runo and the others turn to see a boy with blue hair, wearing a black and white light vest with a red sweater under it, blue pants and black shoes running up to them. He run up them and found the two boys glaring at each other "Um… what happened here" he ask

Kamui turn from the glare and pointed to Dan "He bumped into me and made me drop our drinks"

Dan turn the blue haired boy "It was an accident and I said I was sorry" Dan cried

They both went back to glaing at each other. The boy sweatdropped looking at Kamui then to Dan "Ok both of you calm down" he said "Kamui-kun, this boy said he was sorry so just accept it"

"But he knocked our drinks" Kamui protested

"The boy said he was sorry, we can still order another drink" the boy said, he turn to Dan and bowed "I'm sorry about Kamui-kun's behavior" he said

"N-No it's alright, it was my fault in the first place" Dan rub the back of his neck

"I'm Sendou Aichi, it's nice to meet you" the boy bowed

"D-Dan Kuso" Dan bowed 'Wow he has good manners' he thought

"And your friends" Aichi look behind him

"Hi I'm Runo Misaki" Runo said

"Nice to meet you Aichi, my name is Marucho Marukura" Marucho bowed

"My name is Julie Makimoto" Julie said

"Shun Kazami" Shun said

"Nice to meet you Aichi, I'm Alice Gehabich" Alice said

"Like wise" Aichi said

Dan blinked at Aichi then to Kamui "I don't remember you two being here. We have been looking around the city for awhile, but I never seen you two before"

"Oh that, Kamui-kun and I also with our other friends came to Bayview for a vacation. We've been here for a week" Aichi explained

"So how's Bayview so far" Marucho ask Aichi

"It's been great, it's a very interesting city. I have notice many people have bakugan around here" Aichi said

"You guys have bakugan" Alice said

"Yeah, but..." Aichi rub the back of his neck

"We are still newbies" Kamui said

"Hey what about a brawl" Dan said

"Huh?" both Kamui and Aichi are confused

"What about a tag brawl. Aichi and Kamui against me and…" Dan look at the others "What about you Shun"

"Sure I guess" Shun said

"Dan" Drago popped out o fhis pocket and on to his shoulder "Are you sure about this" he ask

"Yeah, I'm sure. I haven't had a brawl ever since this morning" Dan said

"Wow" Kamui looked at Drago with sparkles in his eyes "It that a real talking bakugan" he said

"Yup, meet my partner Drago" Dan introduce that Pyrus bakugan

"Nice to meet you, my name is Drago" Drago said

"Nice to meet you too Drago" Aichi smiled at the bakugan

Drago gave Aichi a weird look, Aichi noticed "Is something wrong" he ask

"Uh no. Sorry" Drago said

"Now you can meet our partners" Marucho said

As the other bakugan pop out of their pockets and introduce themselves.

"So let's go brawl" Dan said

"What about the park it should be partly empty" Runo said

"Then let's go" Dan grabbed Kamui's hand and Marucho's hand dragging them to the park

"H-Hey stop dragging me" Kamui cried

"D-Dan slow down" Marucho cried

"Hey wait" Runo, Julie and Alice ran after them

Aichi sweatdrop watching Dan drag Kamui and Marucho "I can say your friend is very energetic" he said to Shun

"Well that's Dan" Shun shrugged

"He is a very unusual human when I first met him" Skyress said

"Hey you two" they see Runo yelling at then "Get going or Dan will be impatient about his brawl"

"C-Coming" Aichi and Shun ran to catch up with them

* * *

"So" Dan said looking Aichi and Kamui behind them "You two ready"

"Yup" Kamui said and Aichi nodded

All four of them took out four black cards and turn them over shining, red for Dan, green for Shun, brown for Kamui and yellow for Aichi "Field Open"

Runo and the others grabbed on to Dan and Shun, the wind furiously blew around them. They were all transported all to the same dimension as before.

"I'll go first then" Kamui said "Gate Card Set" he threw a black card in the middle of the field and it expanded disappearing in the ground, they all pull out a bakugan

"Ok Drago ready to go" Dan said

"I was born ready" Drago responded

"Skyress" Shun said

"Ready when you are, Shun" Skyress said

Dan and Shun grab their partner bakugan "Bakugan Brawl" they threw their bakugan "Bakugan Stand" both bakugan pop open.

"Ventus Skyress" Shun said. Storm clouds appeared on top of them, green lightning strike as a green phoenix descended from the clouds **Storm Skyress- 450G**

"Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid" Dan said. Fire swirled around the field as a red dragon shoot out of the fire roaring at it's entrance **Ultimate Dragonoid- 550G**

"Wow, this isn't what you see everyday" Kamui said, awning at the Ventus and Pyrus bakugan

"Kamui-kun we should also" Aichi said showing his bakugan

"Right" Kamui nodded

"Bakugan Brawl" they threw their bakugan "Bakugan Stand"

"Subterra Falconeer Stand" Kamui said as a brown bakugan with a bird as it's head and wings appeared **Subterra Manion- 350G**

"Haos Griffon" Aichi said as a yellow and white lion with scale back legs and with bat wings on his back appeared **Haos Griffon-350G**

"So" Runo blinked "Kamui uses Subterra attribute"

"And Aichi uses Haos attribute" Preyas said

"I thought Aichi would be using Aquos attribute, I mean judging by his hair" Julie said

"Everyone has their own style" Tigrerra said

"I'll go first then. Ability Activate" Kamui put out an ability card and shined "Earth Power" Manion power is add 50Gs making it 400Gs

"Hmph but Manion makes 50Gs behind Skyress and 100Gs for Drago" Dan said

"My turn" Shun said taking out an ability card "Ability Activate" it glowed "Whirlwind Lightning Storm" Yellow light surrounded Griffon seeping out of it's body and to Skyress turning to green light. Making Skyress at 650Gs and Griffon 150Gs. Skyress flew down, shooting towards Griffon.

Aichi took out a card "Ability Activate. Wing Burst" Griffons power went up 50Gs now 200Gs and making Skyress 600Gs.

"But that's not enough" Shun said

"Ability Activate" Aichi took another card out "Bolting Arrow" Skyress's power went to 300Gs

"What" Skyress cried

Griffon flapped his wings and hit Skyress back, making the Ventus bakugan thrown back.

"Skyress" Shun cried waiting for the dust to clear "Are you alright" he ask

"Yes I'm fine" she responded

"Dan" Drago looked back at Dan

"You got it" Dan gave him a thumbs up "Ability Activate" he took out an ability card "Fire Judge" Drago power was added 100Gs making his power at 650Gs, Drago was headed towards Griffon.

"Double Ability Activate" Aichi took out ability card "Shade Ability and Aurora Impact" a barrier formed around Griffon and Drago went back to 550Gs. Griffon flew to Drago attacking him with a head butt and also to Skyress. Both Drago and Skyress power subtract 400Gs making Drago at 150Gs and Skyress slowly going to 0.

"If Shun doesn't do something or Skyress will be out of the game" Runo cried

"Shun" Dan yelled his name

"Ability Activate" Shun took out a card "Storm Stinger" Skyress was glowing with green light, shooting it at Griffon as he crash on to the ground. Skyress's power is the same 350Gs.

"Griffon" Aichi cried

"My turn Ability Activate, Copycat" Kamui said

Manion gained 200Gs making it 600Gs, Skyress's power 100Gs. Manion flew to Skyress.

"He copied Whirlwind Lightning Storm" Alice cried

"Ability Activate" Dan took out an ability card "Fire Wall" he said

Drago went in front of Skyress, and a firewall separates Manion and Drago. 50Gs went from Manion then to Drago making him 300Gs.

"Ability Activate" Shun said as the Fire Wall disappears "Lightning Talon" Skyress power was added 200Gs making it 300Gs from Griffon's power slowly go to 0.  
Aichi took out and ability card "Velocity Fang" Griffon was protected by yellow light and Skyress's power was subtracted 100Gs, now 200Gs. Griffon jumped up and bit Skyress on the wing making her screech in pain.

"Gate Card Open" Kamui said "Subterra and Haos co-side relation" he said

Both Griffon and Manion gains 100Gs.

"Now Griffon at 300Gs and Manion at 650Gs" Marucho said

"Not so fast" Dan said "Ability Activate" his ability card glowed "Ultimate Dragon" Flames roared around the field, a fire tornado spinned in the middle of the field and Kamui's gate card was nullified, Manion power went to 450Gs and Dragos power is 500Gs. Drago roared and flew to Manion and Griffon.

"Ability Activate" Aichi said "Light Wave" Griffon was barriered with light as Drago goes to Manion. Manion roared before reverting to his ball form, bouncing at Kamui's feet.

"Oh man I lost" Kamui said "Onii-san good luck"

Aichi nodded "Let's go Griffon" she said as Griffon responded "Ability Activate. Mirage Up" Griffon was added with 300Gs making him at 500Gs

"Shun" Skyress looked behind her and Shun nodded  
"Ability Activate" Shun took out an ability card "Whirlwind Lightning Storm" he said as Skyress screeched as feathers darted to Griffon

Aichi lips turn to smirk "Shade Ring" he said

"Oh no" Shun realised the ability card

A ring circled in front of Griffon gaining 200Gs and reflected the feathers to Skyress. Skyress cried as she reverted back to a ball and bounce to Shun's feet.

"Skyress" Shun cried as Dan and the others gasped

"Shun lost" Alice said covering her hand over her mouth

"That is impossible Shun is stronger than this" Julie said

"No Julie, it's not by power but skill. That human waited for the right time using an ability card that will transfer Griffon's power to Skyress" Tigrerra said

"So he planned that all along" Marucho said

"Tigrerra is right" Goem said

Shun kneeled down and pick up his partner "You alright" he ask

"I am Shun, that is a very strong human" Skyress said

"I know" Shun stood up and turn to Dan "It's all up to you" he said

"Don't worry" Dan gave him a thumbs up before turning to Drago "Let's go buddy we have to revenge Shun and Skyress" he said

"Alright" Drago responded

Aichi look at Drago than to Dan 'I should maybe use Shade Ring again to win this brawl all I need to wait is for him to use a strong ability card' he thought "Ability Activate" Aichi took out a card "Haos Force" 80Gs added to Griffon making him have 780Gs

"Ability Activate Boosted Dragon" Dan said using his ability card, Drago power was added 100Gs making him 600Gs

Aichi smirked again "Shade Ability" he said

"Not so fast. Fire Wall" Dan said

"What" Aichi cried watching the firewall separating Griffon and Drago 'I forgot about that ability' he thought

"Now Fusion Ability Activate, Exceed" Dan said

Drago roared as red aura surrounded him, he flew up and charged at Griffon. Swinging his tail at Griffon making an explosion.

"Griffon" Aichi cried

Griffon roared before reverting back to a ball. Aichi watch as Griffon revert back into a ball, and bounce back to his feet. The dimension around them as it slowly turn back to the park, the sky was all red and orange. Aichi sighed and picked up the his bakugan ball, Griffon all pop open and made a sound "You did great" the bakugan roared, Aichi shook his head "Don't worry, both of you did you best. It's your first time battling an evolve bakugan" Griffon roared "You do good next time" the bakugan close up to a ball. Aichi turn to Dan and the others, he bent down his body and bowed "Thanks for the great battle" he straight his body back up "That was the most amazing brawl we ever did" he said

Drago flew to Aichi "I certainly agree" he said "I never battle a brawler that is as strong as Daniel and I"

"Thanks" Aichi said

"Oh onii-san, we should go everyone is going to get worry" Kamui pointed up at the sky

Aichi look up and notice the sun setting out the sky "You're right, we have to go" he said "Sorry Dan, we have to get going now. Thanks for the brawl" they ran up the steps up to the road above them

"Bye!" Kamui waved at them and Aichi bowed as they disappeared passed to the rails

"They are interesting people" Runo said

"No kidding" Preyas said

"There is one thing I am still thinking about" Shun said

"What is it Shun" Dan ask the Ventus Brawler

"Is it about Aichi" Skyress said

"I thought you notice also" Drago said

"What, what did I missed" Preyas said

"That human" Gorem said

"He gave out a strange vibe to all of us" Tigrerra said

"Not only that is brawling style" Shun said as he remember when Aichi used the Shade Ability "If Dan didn't use his Fire Wall then we would of lost"

"Then you mean that if Dan didn't use his Fire wall" Julie said

"Aichi and Kamui would've win against us" Shun said

"What!" Dan cried "You are staying at they are going to win against us"

"I can say that Shun is right Dan. They are the strongest brawlers we ever seen" Drago said

"The strongest" Dan look at the sun thinking of Aichi and Kamui 'Who are they' he thought

* * *

Aichi and Kamui arrived at a building that was four stories all. It was a glass building with many window, but all of them are dark blue so you can't see what is inside. Aichi and Kamui walked in, seeing a man with green hair and glasses sitting on the front desk looking at his computer.

The man look up from the computer "Oh Aichi-kun Kamui-kun did you have a good day" he said

"Oh Manager, we brawled against these guys who are really strong. If onii-san used that ability card then we would win, but we can't" Kamui said, pushing himself and sitting on the desk

"You know we can't do that Kamui-kun. If we used that card then someone will know" Aichi said

"But those two are strong" Kamui said

"I know especially Dan and Drago" Aichi said "They are strong, he blocked against my Shade Ability " he said

"Sorry to interrupt everyone is waiting" Shin said

"Oh yeah" Kamui jump down from desk "Let's go" he said walking to the elevator next to the desk

Shin pressed the button on the side of the elevator and the door split open to opposite sides. The three walked in the elevator, Aichi pressed that second floor. The door closed and they went up, five seconds later they arrived. The room was as big as gym with a line of windows on the top right side. They walked out and to the stairs across the room, they headed up and to the door at the end of the stairs. They headed up to the next stairs at the end of the hallway and arrived at the third floor. Aichi turn the knob opening the door to a hallway, they slowly walk down to a intersection. A room had light appeared, they walk in to see four girls cooking dinner. A girl with light lavender hair was stirring the pot on the stove, a girl with dark blue hair making salads, and two twin light blue hair girls chopping carrots. The girl with lavender hair look from the pot to see Aichi and the others.

"Oh Aichi Kamui welcome home" she said

"We're home Misaki-san" Aichi said

"Aichi can you change so you can help us" Misaki said

"Alright" Aichi nodded

"Kamui can you call the others and Shin-san can you get some more vegetables from the freezer in the next room" Misaki said

"Alright" Shin walked to the next room, Kamui went up the stairs where the rooms are. Aichi went to her room "Onii-san" she turn to Kamui who was at the door at end of the hallway on her side "Can you get Kai for me, he gets mad easily to who disturb his afternoon nap" he remember the last time at the park

"Sure" Aichi nodded, Kamui knocked on the door in front of him as Aichi went to his. Aichi closed the door behind him, locking the door. He reach up to his hair and pull on it. Long bright blue hair flow down her back to her waist. She changed to a blue skirt and knee length brown boost that are laced. Aichi walked out of her room to the next, putting her hand up and knocking on the door. Footsteps rang from the other side of the door, the door opened revealing a brunette.

"Aichi" he said

"Kai-kun, I'm home" Aichi smiled at him

Kai step to the side to let Aichi in his room, she sat on his bed and Kai closed the door.

"How was today" Kai sat next to her on the bed

"Good, Kamui-kun and I brawled against two very strong brawlers" Aichi leaned on his shoulder, Kai put an arm around her shoulder.

"Did you win" Kai ask

Aichi shook her head no "I was about to use Psyqualia" she said "And was about to used the card that he gave me"

"I see" Kai stroke her head with his hand, he move his hand back of her neck and gently push her head to his. Their lips slowly closing, inches, centimeters, millimeters then touching. Aichi wrap her arm around Kai's neck, Kai move his arms around her waist. Kai leaned down to Aichi making the kiss deepen, Aichi moaned as Kai's tongue enter her mouth. They pull away to catch their breath.

"We should go now, I have to help Misaki-san and the other with dinner" Aichi got up from Kai's arms.

Kai hugged her tighter "Can we stay like this for a while" he said in her ear

"Nope" Aichi turn around and put her finger on his lips "We can do that after dinner. Alright" she winked at him

"Come on" Kai and Aichi walked out of Kai's room and to the dining room.

* * *

**I know that you love Kaichi so I did it. So now it's 2015, I hope everyone have a happy New Year Day. Note, that I used the Aichi's and Kamui's ability cards from other Hoas bakugan in the anime. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
